Total Drama Reboot
by MyNameDontMatter
Summary: In short, I've entered a bunch of SYOC's and they've all either not chosen me or been abandoned and it pissed me off so bad I decided to make my own! (P.S. There will more than likely be a sequel, so if you want to be a part of this series watch this story and wait for it to end)
1. Chapter 1

"So, you wanna be a part of the next soon to be famous teen freak show? Of course you do. However, I am legally required to warn you of some of the consequences that being on Total Drama."

"You will be obliged to do dangerous stunts" *clips from the cliff jumping challenge in season 1*

"Your every move will be captured on camera" *clips of Heather pushing Alejandro in the volcano, Noah and Cody's ear kiss, and Gwen and Duncans first kiss in the confesional*

"And, you might have a few near death experiences" *clips of mutant Dakota, Feral Ezekiel the kidnappings from "I see London..." and the time Chris pushed them all out of a plane* However, no one has died on this show yet. Some have been mutated, gone waaaaaaay back on the evelution scale, and about 4 or 5 have gone bald, but, no deaths."

"All you need to do is send in your application form to my sidekick, Chef, who also didnt want to deal with watching all of your pathetic auditions and requested we have our new intern My do it."

*My walks out and Chris leaves*

"Along with your audition tape we would like you to fill out this application, which can also be accessed at:  u/6130803/MyNameDontMatter . Remember, we are looking for a new cast, people who are unlike any other contestant we've ever had!"

*My shuffles and looks around awkwardly*

"Also, we need interns. I've only been here a few days and 5 of the have quit. I've had to do all their work."

*Chris comes back out*

"Enough with the complaining intern!" *pushes My down* "So what are you waiting for? Sign up for Total Drama season 7 now!"

* * *

**Yeah... Basically, I've entered many many MANY SYOC's, and they've all been abandoned. And because I'm so sick of it, I decided to make my own SYOC fic. I wrote this a few weeks ago and intended to do this in summer (then I'd have more time), but right now a bunch of people are really pissing me off (with SYOC related things) so I'm doing this now. The link above is a link to my profile where I will post the application for you guys sense it sometimes doesn't work here but I will also post it below. Please send me your applications in the review. My current requirement of characters is 7 boys and 7 girls, but depending on how many applications I get, I may raise the number to allow more people. Alright, please send your application in a review. Hope I see you there! **

**\- My**

**P.S. I am also planning on having aftermaths throughout the series, and have everyone together in the finale. So even if your character gets booted out first, we will see them in a few chapters before the finale. **

* * *

Name:

Age: (somewhere between 14 and 17)

Gender:

Sexuality:

Bio: (just tell me what her family and social life is like, some important things about them)

Every day clothes:

Pajamas:

Bikini:

Formal: (Not sure why people ask for this, but maybe later down the line I'll need it)

Hair style/color:

Eye color:

Skin color/Ethnicity:

Height:

Body type: (Just give a brief description of compare it to a past contestant from the show or something)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality: (describe it or list some traits they have)

Fear: (If more than one, say which is their biggest fear)

Typical friends:

Typical enemies:

Love interest: (describe their typical love interest)

How they act around their crush:

Reason for entering Total Drama:

Audition tape: (you don't have to make one, but please?)

Bonus: Tell me what piece of information I didn't put in there because I hate it so much: (you can tell me the answer to it if you want too):


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello once again teenage wanna bees. Many of you have sent in auditions. That's great. However, most of you sucked, so, here's My with the list of people who have made the cut so far."

"Ow! Hey! Quit pushing me! Alright, now this was a very tough decision but hey, Chris has some high standards. Here is the current list:"

**Boys: **

**1\. ****Christopher Robin O'Dare**

**2\. ****Jacque Cortez Metoyer**

**3.** **Greg matters**

**4.**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**Girls: **

**1\. ****Allison Michelle**

**2\. ****Lee Lee**

**3\. ****Anna Smith**

**4\. Uiaos Hidern **

**5\. Alexandria Anne Ivy**

**6.**

**7.**

"So as you can see, we still need a lot more campers. So keep sending in your applications to our little intern here-"

"HEY! I'm TALLER than YOU!"

"SHUT IT INTERN! Ah ha, what was I saying, oh right. Keep sending in your videos, and make em as long as you can. The more My has to sit through, the better. Right My?"

"… I hate you Chris."

* * *

**Yes. I need some more people, especially guys. So please review your campers too me. Please *puppy do eyes* I want to make the first chapter today. **

**-My**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello again. This years cast has now been finalized. Took you long enough."

"Hey! I was going through audition tapes on top of all the preparations for the new cast! Sorry if it took a little while!"

"Anyways, My, the list please?"

"Here it is you no good lazy good for nothing-"

"SHUT IT INTERN! And this years cast is…"

**Boys: **

**1\. ****Christopher Robin O'Dare**

**2\. ****Jacque Cortez Metoyer**

**3.** **Greg matters**

**4\. Tyrin Clavier Morris**

**5\. ****Corey Walker**

**6\. ****Jake Anderson**

**7\. Calvin Beck**

**8\. *that information is classified***

**Girls: **

**1\. ****Allison Michelle**

**2\. ****Lee Lee**

**3\. ****Anna Smith**

**4\. Uiaos Hidern **

**5\. Alexandria Anne Ivy**

**6\. ****Adaliah Aglauros**

**7\. ****Ashley Morrison**

**8\. Taylor Steele**

"Well, there you have it. To those who made it, congratulations. For those who didn't, suck less. Or bribe me with something. That's how Heather got on the show!"

"You mean she gave you money right?"

"Yeah, what else would she, OOH! OH GOD NO! BAD INTERN!"

"Hey! Have you SEEN her audition tape."

"Unfortunately yes. Alright. My, go finish the camp preparations. Chef! Go get the cast in the old World Tour plane. Come on people move it! I have a show to host!"

"Wait, what did you mean when you said classified?"

"Good interns don't ask questions. But you'll see. Trust me, It's going to be fun."

**Yes Chris. Yes it will be fun. Except the only people that know are you, me and CV. Ahh, now I know why Chris loves torturing everyone. I want to type and say chapter 4 will be up soon but whenever I do that I end up not updating, so instead of jinxing it I'm just gonna say bye. **

**\- My**

**P.S. seems to be glitching and whenever I update this story it doesn't go back to the top of the list, so I would recommend that if you like this story follow it and check your email every day or so, so that you don't miss anything. **


	4. New Bunck Mates, Yay? Part 1

**What? You thought I was being a hypocrite and not doing this? Nah. I'm just lazy stupid and universally hated by everyone reading this. But no hypocrite here. The long story cut short is that school work pilled up on me, so fanfiction in general kind of had to take a back seat. (Plus if you know anything about me in general, you'd know that time management is not one of my strong suits). But don't worry, I promised myself I wouldn't post anything until this chapter was finished, so here you go.**

**Also, I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Why hello world, didn't see you there. This year, we have collected a brand new cast for season 7's Total Drama. Chef left to go get them a little while ago in the old plane from World Tour, and he should have been back by now. INTERN!"

"What Chris?" My walked out of a small cabin off to the side of the camp. She was holding a phone to her ear.

"Where's Chef? We don't have all day you know! It's only a one hour special!"

"He said there was some bad weather and he should be here any minute."

"Ugh. Fine. Just hurry it up people. I have a show to host!"

Just as Chris spoke, the very plane that Noah had labeled a death trap came flying down to the island in a less than graceful manor, sacrificing a few trees to make the runway that Chef had just landscaped. When the plane finally stopped skidding into trees, Chef opened the cockpit door and jumped out.

"Dude, where did you learn to fly?"

"The plane seems a lot different from World Tour. And at least most of the buttons work. That thing barley flies!"

"We don't have money to waste on a new plane!"

"Uh, guys!" My was attempting to open the door to the planes main lobby. "You've still got 16 people in here!"

"Oh yeah, forgot. Chef, go get them."

Chef pressed a button and the ramp that lead up to the plane came down. He walked up and pressed another button which opened the door. "Alright, one at a time, just like I told you."

You could hear groans and mumbles of confusion as the sound of scuffling was heard on the plane. Chef stood off to the side and let the contestants walk out.

"I've seen children fly planes better than you have." A boy with curly brown hair, blue eyes wearing a green jacket, black sorts and green boots walked off the plane, brushing some imaginary dust of his jacket. "And that plane was disgusting and poorly structured."

"Everyone, this is Greg."

"Wait, were going to be staying here?! This place is no where near close enough to my standards!"

"Well maybe someone should have read the brochure and watched a few episodes of the show they auditioned for so that maybe they'd know how it works. Go stand over there."

"But where are the rooms we will be living in? This entire place is just so horribly-"

"CAN IT GREG!" At that, Greg instantly shut up and stood off to the side of the dock.

The next camper walked out of the plane. It was a light skinned African American girl with long black hair which was held up in a pony tail. She was wearing a white tank top, black cargo shorts and black boots.

"Hey Lee Lee."

"Nice! This island is the perfect size for running laps around!" Lee Lee smiled as she surveyed the island.

"Glad you like it, cause your going to be here for a while. Unless you suck. Then you'll be at the Playa De Losers for a while."

"Seriously? How can you like anything about this place? Its small, its muggy, its smells, I've seen barns nicer than this place!"

"Will you SHUT IT GREG?!"

***Lee Lee Confessional***

"Ok, that guy is really snarky. And to be honest a total whiner. He is so annoying, he'd better get voted off quick, or I'm going to lose my mind."

***Camera Clicks Off***

"Alright. Next camper is Anna!" A girl with brown hair hanging loosely at her shoulders made her way down the plane ramp. She was wearing a plain white tank top, jean shorts and black Vans.

"Hi Chris!" Anna smiles as she walked off the plane.

"Hey Anna, what's up?" as he said that Chris looked at her quizzically, as if waiting for something.

"Um, nothing. Just thrilled to be here!"

"Good. Now, I know you don't get out much, but you actually seem to have social skills and be a decent, normal human being. Try not to do anything stupid."

***Anna Confessional* **

"Just because I've had a boring life up to this point, doesn't mean I'm going to blow the game! Who does he think I am? Zeke? Wait, "what's up?" he was looking at me like... HEY! I know what slang terms mean Chris! And I'm not Ezekiel!"

***Camera Clicks Off* **

"Next up is Calvin!" A boy with shaggy somewhat curled dark brown hair got off the plane. He was wearing a grey zippered jacket with a white zig-zag patterned shirt with a patch that says "Snow Leaugue 2013" near his left shouder. He was also wearing black sweatpants with a vertical stripe, and black sneakers.

"Hey Chris! Psyched to be here man!"

"Nice to see some enthusiasm. I haven't seen much around here lately" Chris shot a glare over in My's direction.

***My Confessional* **

"Seriously? I've been slaving over the preperations and auditions for WEEKS now with not even so much as a "thank you." And I've seen the challenges. Heck I BUILT most of them. These people are not going to be so enthusiastic by week 2, trust me."

***Camera Clicks Off***

Anna looked at Calvins' shirt curiously. "Snow League?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm on a snowboarding team in Colorado. It's mostly just for fun. Not like one of those competitive teams or anything."

Anna nodded and turned back to the pile of garbage currently referred to as "the plane".

***Calvin Confessional***

"Look, I just don't want anyone to know that I do professional snow boarding just yet. It's not that I'm not proud, I just don't want push everyone away with my competitiveness. I don't want to seem intimidating and unapproachable. I'm not like that at all."

***Camera Clicks Off***

"Ok. The next contestant is Christopher" Chris started chuckling "Robin"

Christopher walked out of the plane, wearing a black turtleneck, dark blue jeans, combat boots, and a silver watch on left wrist.

"yeah yeah,I know. Robin. Ha ha ha." Christopher looked a little bit annoyed.

"Dude, your parents are seriously cruel."

"What? Robin isn't that bad of a middle name."

"Dude, do you seriously not get it?" Chis was smiling and the rest of the cast was giggling too.

"What"

"Christopher Robin?" Christopher stood there for a few moments before he facepalmed

**Christopher Confessional***

"I expected for Chris to tease me about my name being Robin, but Christopher Robin? Really?"

***Camera Clicks Off***

"Wait, how do you spell Christopher?" My was holding a clip board now.

"Why?"

"Because, We need to have a list for when you guys get put on teams. And so we can keep track of whose still here and who got eliminated, incase one of you dies or something."

"C-H-R-I-S" He paused for a moment so My could finish writing. "T-O-P-H-E-R".

"Ok. Got it." My looked down at her paper and started laughing. Chris was glaring at her while everyone else just looked at each other confused. "How did I not notice that until now?" Chris flipped her off and turned back to the plane.

"Next camper is Ashley Morrison"

Ashley came out of the plane, wearing a purple t-shirt, an orange skirt, and red sneakers. Her black hair was tied back in a pony tail. She glanced around at everyone and smiled.

"Hi everyone!"

"Hi Ashley."

"Hi Chris! Nice to meet you."

"I know, I'm pretty nice aren't I?. Now go stand over there with the other campers."

"Ok." Ashley walked over to the little cue of campers and stood next to Anna.

"Chris can be such a jerk sometimes."

"Yeah. And we get to spend a whole summer with him." Both girls giggles and turned back to the dock.

***Anna Confessional* **

"Ashley seems nice. Not only could she be a good friend, but an ally too. And its never good to be a loner in shows like this. Especially in the beginning."

***Switch to Ashley***

"Chris was being a total jerk to Anna earlier. Not cool."

***Camera Clicks Off***

"We're only half way through?! Ugh! These introductions are boring! Whose next?"

"Um, Uiaos Hidren." A small girl with short brown hair wearing a purple sweater and a loose blue pants walked out of the plane.

"Hello Chris."

"Hey Uiaos. Sup?"

"Nothing is up. I would thank you for caring, but I've already inferred that you most certainly do not."

"Uh, ok?"

***Greg Confessional***

"What a weirdo. She's acting like a robot!"

***Switch to Uiaos* **

"My superior intellect and ability to keep away from drama will definitely give me the upper hand in the game. What else is there to stand in my way anyways?"

***Camera Clicks Off***

"Alright, next up is Corey Walker!" A tall boy with shoulder length brown hair stepped out of the plane. He was wearing a full black baseball t-shirt with brown fingerless gloves, a red beanie, a purple messenger bag, grey skinny jeans, black Vans high tops and a silver gold cross angel wing pendant necklace.

"Hey Chris! Sup man!" He and Chris both hugged each other, seeming like best friends. As he pulled away it was revealed that he had a small camera in his hand. "It's so cool to finally meet you. I'm a huge fan."

"I get that a lot." Corey made an excited face into the camera before standing over by the other campers. He whispered a few words into the camera before shutting it off.

"Hey, what's that?" Calvin was looking at Corey's camera.

"It's my vlogging camera. I use it to make youtube videos, and I promised my viewers that if I made it on Total Drama I'd make a few vlogs while I'm here."

"Wait, your on youtube? What's your account name?"

"TheWalkerPresents"

"Dude! I watch your channel!"

"Really?" Corey looked a little surprised.

"Yeah. Your hilarious. All my friends on my snowboarding league watch you."

"Whoa. That's so cool. Thanks man."

***Corey Confessional***

"I know I'm a semi famous youtuber but its still really cool when you meet someone who watches you, and thinks of you as someone special."

***Camera Clicks Off***

"And My asked why we couldn't do a larger cast?"

"Alright I get it! The intros are boring as hell can we move on now?! We need to get everyone out here and get this plane out of here and clear up the debris before we start the second part of the episode!"

"I don't know who "we" is, but hey! If you have a little intern army that's fine." My glared at Chris. "Alright, Taylor, come on out!"

Taylor has messy Auburn hair that was put up in a pony tail. She was wearing a grey beanie, a ragged purple tank top, a black skirt, black fingerless gloves, dark blue legging and short black boots and a small band around her neck.

"Hi Chris!" Taylor was very happy and a bit energetic.

"Hey Taylor. Alright, we need to hurry this up, so go stand over with the others."

"Kk!" Tayler ran over to the spot and grinned.

***Taylor Confessional***

"I am sooooooo happy to be here! It's so exciting! I hope I get to make new friends!"

***Camera Clicks**** Off***

"What's with little miss hyper over there?" Greg motioned towards Taylor.

"Lay off her man, she's probably just excited." Corey took another look at Taylor before turning back towards the center.

***Corey Confessional* **

"Hey, I know what its like to be a little too hyper sometimes. I cant help it, and neither can she."

***Camera Clicks Off***

"Whose left on the list? We don't have that many more campers right?"

"We have a list?"

"Yeah."

"Well then I writing all this stuff down?!"

"Head count."

"Well why couldn't you just make sure there are 16 at the end instead of all this?" Chris shrugged

"Jake, this would be a very good time for you to come out here." a boy with light brown short hair walked out of the plane. He was wearing a dark blue shirt, with a hood that had the arm pieces ripped off and an orange shirt underneath it. Along with that, dark jeans, and black hiker boots, accompanied by watch on his left wrist and a necklace with an amethyst stone.

"Hi Chris. I'm really excited be here, although you probably hear that a lot. I bet it gets boring just hearing the same old thing over and over again 16 times. I would get so annoyed and-"

"Ok. Jake. Stand over there, and please be quiet. K?"

"Alright Chris!"

***Jake Confessional***

"Ye, I tend to talk a lot. But hey, it could have been worse. I have definitely done worse"

***Camera Clicks Off***

"Next is Alexandria." Alexandria has half white half black hair (split right down the middle) that's pulled back in a French braid. She wears this neon green shirt that has the word " chick " on the front , she wears dark denim shorts and lavender high tops.

"Hi Chris."

"Hey, Alex! Go stand over there with the other campers."

"Alex?" Her bubbly tone quickly switched to an annoyed one. "Why the hell..."

"Just go with it. Its easier than trying to argue with him." Greg still seemed upset about the fact that he had to stay on an island that was not up to his standards.

***Alexandria Confessional***

"Yay camp." Alexandria mumbled sarcastically. "Still better than being left at home with my grandma,"

***Camera Clicks Off***

"Ok, um. The next camper is Tyrin!"

Tyrin has dark brown skin, black dread locks, and wears a green T-shirt, blue shorts, purple boots, a pilots cap, and a purple bandana.

Tyrin smiled as he stepped out of the plane. "Hi." He walked over and stood next to, yet slightly away from the other campers.

"My, is this the kid you picked with the two second audition of nothing?"

"What?! He looked interesting!"

"He looks boring!"

***Tyrin Confessional***

"Hey! I'm not boring. Just wait and see Chris... Did that sound evil? It wasn't supposed to..."

***Camera Clicks Off***

"Next up, is Adaliah."

Adaliah is very tall, has long bright blue and purple streaked hair that was shaved on one side and swept over to cover her left eye and face and she wears a blue denim jacket covered with chains with a black tank top that exposes her midriff, dark blue pants and a leg brace around her left ankle, an arm brace around her right arm, has three piercings in one ear, two in the other, and has a pierced tongue.

"Adaliah." Adaliah walked past Chrs and stood off to the side with the other campers.

"What, is all that's left the antisocial ones?" a rock can be seen hitting Chris in the head from behind. "Hey!" Adaliah is seen smirking.

***Adaliah Confessional***

"What? I have a reputation to upkeep!"

***Switch to Tyrin***

"If you think that was bad, jut you wait Chris..."

***Camera Clicks Off***

"Alright." Chris is rubbing his head where the rock hit him. "The next camper is Jacque."

A dark skinned boy with a black buzz cut approached. He wore a grey t-shirt with black sweatpants and red and black Nikes.

"Hey, Chris!" Jacque was smirking. "Good to see you dude."

"Whassup Jacque!" Jacque grabbed Chris's hand and they hugged **(not** **like hug hugged. Like, a dude** **hug where they grab hands and briefly pat each other on the back a couple times before puling away).**

"Alright Jacque, go stand over there."

"Sure."

**"Jacque Confessional***

Jacque is holding what is presumably Chris' wallet in his hand. "Heheh. Easy."

***Camera Clicks Off***

"Alright, and the next camper is Allison."

Allison has shoulder length light brown hair that spikes in some places, glasses, and wears a magenta sweater, a lab coat, black dress pants and white sneakers.

"Hey Chris! Excited to be here this season!"

"Good. Go stand over there."

"Ok."

***Allison Confessional***

"I'm so excited to be here! I hope I get to make some new friends! Oh, but I already miss Jeanie. Wow. That's not something I thought I'd say while I was here. Wait, is this thing still going?

***Camera Clicks Off***

"Ok, so the next camper is, wait, that's all of them. Finally."

Anna looked around. "Wait, but that's only 15 of us." Chris and Chef glanced at each other and giggled before turning back to the campers.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot about the fun part!"

***Anna Confessional***

"I don't think I like the way Chris is laughing. At all.

***Switch to My***

"I don't see what they're so excited about. All they did was-

***Camera Battery Dies***

"Ok, 15 campers, 11 weeks of craziness, and one sick and twisted surprise that will be revealed, right after the commercial break!

* * *

**Hey! I don't get to be in an SYOC that doesn't get abandoned I sure as hell deserve to be an intern. (Being a competitor would also be kind of unfair to you guys sense My's character really isn't fully developed yet, and I'm still getting a feel for your charecters) And yes, as I was typing Christopher I realized that it Chris and Topher spelled Christopher so I had to put that in there. Sorry. **

**So, the second part of this will go up soon. Between the aftermath shows and the reward challenges, this will be about 24 chapters long, not counting the application things. (But the finale and the premere are split in two parts, so that all rounds down to 11 weeks, 2 episodes per week if you want to concern yourself with timeline purposes). I'm trying to come up with an update schedule. I really want to do twice a week, but I feel like that would be a little too much and that once a week is probably as good as I'm going to get. So I think I'm going to update this on Mondays (Except for this week, I'm posting part two of this ASAP. Think of it as an apology for going A wall for two months.). If I do update this twice a week at some point it would probably go up on Saturday, so watch for that. I would try to do another chapter tonight, but I'm going to be staying up late doing schoolwork. (I was contemplating waiting for a better day to put this up, or at least a better time, but honestly I'm just so excited I got it done, I'm posting it now.)**

**Also, I'm sorry if I didn't include every detail about your characters appearance. But if it becomes relevant of necessary it will be mentioned later on. (I have copied and pasted all your characters bio's into a word document, so I have all the information. Yes I actually did read everything you wrote down. And there are now a few things that I am very excited for.). Tell m in a review if you want me to make a chapter where I just put all the bios and such so you guys can read them.**

**Lastly, as I go if you spot your character acting a little OOC, or there's a detail that you forgot to mention that you think I should know please let me know in a review! **

**(I'm sorry this took so long, but I will get better. This was the hardest (and longest to write) part I promise!)**


End file.
